


You thought that you could outsmart the very thing that runs the blood of your kind?

by Steamlover4



Series: Prophet!Paul AU [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fear, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Prophet!Paul AU, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: Then he heard a voice in the backs of his head~ Hello Pauly-Wauly~Paul's eyes widen as he jumps up and looks around the room.Who was that?It's Me Wiggly, You're Bestest Buddy-Wud~How Paul Become Wiggly's ProphetTW: For Light Gore
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Wilbur Cross and Paul Matthew
Series: Prophet!Paul AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You thought that you could outsmart the very thing that runs the blood of your kind?

**Author's Note:**

> The Second Part of My Prophet!Paul AU after a long time thinking. His Origin seem like a good story to tell

_Run_

That was the only thought in Paul's mind:

_Just run._ He could hear them chasing, screaming at him, wanting it. He didn't know what's going on. One second he was only with Emma and Tim taking them to see that Santa Claus movie, next thing he knew there were Rioters everywhere. Fighting over the Wiggly doll.

_Tim screaming at the Sight of blood,_

_Emma kicking a guy who tries to grab her_

_Them running past bodies and torn down stores trying to escape the Mall._

_Him being grabbed and dragged away from them by the crowd, thinking he has the doll_

He looks around for anything. A hiding spot, a cop, an exit, A doll? Paul's Eyes widened: That Wiggly Doll. The one that everyone wanted. The one that everyone is currently fighting over. He ran towards it and grabbed the doll; the crowd seemed to get more rabid, ready to tear him to pieces and soon to be prepared to pounce on him.

Until he throws it in the other direction, at that moment, the crowd stopped looking at him and just ran towards the doll and began to fight over it. He didn't see the rest of it for he turned around the corner. Thank God that was close.

He sat down to take a breather. _Okay, Okay Okay, I need to find Emma and Tim and run straight to Tom's house if we have to have._ Paul shakes his head, remembering Tom. _But He might be in danger as well I need to find him hopefully he's not one of those rioters..._

Then he heard a voice in the backs of his head.

_**~ Hello Pauly-Wauly~** _

Paul's eyes widen as he jumps up and looks around the room. Who was that?

**_~It's Me Wiggly; You're Bestest Buddy-Wud~_ **

Paul begins to look around fearfully.

_Am I going crazy, what's going on? Why am I hear voices?_

_**~ Oh Little Pauly-Wauly is sacred. But don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I need you.~** _

The Voice giggled, causing Paul's heart to skip a beat.

_**~But you need a little bit of a fix in your little mind~** _

All of sudden Paul collapses, a splitting headache begins to spread throughout his skull. Images of beginning to appear in front of him, He barely even understands some of these images, All he knows that it was horrible:

_Blood coming out of people orifices,_

_Body Parts everywhere_

_Deformed creatures that are crawling toward the crowds of screaming people and killing them._

_The crazedStopcrowds Tearing employees apart_

_PeopleSTOPdying_

_ItSTOPHurt..._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_.

Just as it begins, it just stops.

Paul just sat on the ground trying to gather up his thoughts; Then, from the corner of his eyes, a green apple rolled towards him. "What?" That was the only word that came out of his mouth before a man began to walk over. He looks familiar like he's seen him on TV: The man was wearing a bunch of Denim clothing, His eyes glowing green and wear a sinister smirk on his face.

"Hey Hot Stuff, are you going to pick that up for me?" "What… the apple oh" Paul absentmindedly grabs it and holds it out to him. The man just laughed as he takes the apple from him.

"You seem pretty lost, I mean look at you" His finger circle around Paul's chest, noted each dirt and torn pieces on his sweater.

"You look like you've been through hell".

The man all the sudden look at Paul in a mock form of surprise and horror "Oh, where are my Manners? He holds out his hand.

"My name is Uncle Wiley, and your name?"

"Paul"

Wiley gave him a small simile as he helped Paul get up.

"You know Paul. I was sent here to give you a great opportunity."

Paul tilted his head, he didn't understand what this guy was talking about, but at the same time, He can't help but trust him "for what?"

Wiley Smirked, _Not only He is malleable to our side But gullible as well_ "Well, I want to give everything you ever desired"

Paul looks at him, sceptically for a moment. He has woken a little up from his hazy-like state "that's impossible" Paul said, He felt the fog clearing a bit "you can't give someone everything that they desire."

Wiley raises his eyebrow _Nevermind then I guess he's not that gullible_ He smirked. _but always a hole in everyone_

"Well, what did you want Paul?" Wiley asked as he got closer to Paul. He holds up his hand, Keeping Wiley away from him.

Paul just shrugged "I don't know what everyone else wants "Money, A bigger house" His thoughts drift towards Emma and the fog return "maybe kids one day" he mumbled, "I mean I would say a partner, but I got Em, and She's the Best thing that happened to me".

Wiley looks at him deeply as if he's looking at his soul. "you know Wiggly can get you what you wanted"

Paul was confused. _What is he talking_

"What do you mean by that?" Wiley walked around Paul, ready to get his prey "you see Wiggly needs someone to help bring about his birth, and you want to find you a girlfriend again right." Paul nodded "As well as Tom and Tim they're trapped here as well, and I don't want them to get hurt as well."

Wiley nodded "agreeing" with Paul "What if I tell you that I can help you get them back, You know Wiggly needs a father; someone to help bring about his birth and we see you be the perfect candidate and as Wiggly's prophet no one would dare touch you or anyone that you care about."

"But" Paul Backs away a little "Even if I wanted this. I can't hurt anyone. Plus how do I know that it wouldn't cause the end of the world?" _Is the death of Millions worth this deal to a god. Would I look at Em in the eye if I do this?_

"I mean that's a good deal to me" Wiley stated interrupting Paul's thoughts "especially since Emma, Tim, Tom, Bill, Everyone you care about they could easily get hurt or killed." He grabbed Paul's Shoulder and bring him more closer; He could see the green in Paul's eyes. "Plus, Wiggly is good and kind. All he wants is A wonderful birthday."

"But then why the riots?" Paul asked

Wiley sighed dramatically as he "sadly" shakes his head "Well he is a God and even good and kind Gods' appearances can be bizarre. But Sometimes that the price to pay for salvation" Then he smiled softly at Paul "Plus I believed that if you become the prophet, you could steer them in the right direction."

Paul's head feels fuzzy. He doesn't know how he can think of it. _Well for all I know he is trying to get me to summon something evil. But Emma... she's in danger out there. Everyone is Tim, Tom, Everyone in this Mall. Maybe he's right I could get them in the right direction._ Paul smiles blankly as the fog grows thicker in his head. _Perhaps Wiggly is right to come here. ~~It is in our blood.~~_

"So" Wiley smirked cruelly, He got him Hook Line & Sinker. "Have we got a deal."

Paul nodded "Yes" He will do it "for Emma". For the safety of everyone he loves.

He heard a giggle in the back of his head one that should have scared him but right now comforted him.

_**~** _ _**That right, Pauly-Wauly, Welcome to Dowsytown. I'm glad that you became my daddy** _ _**~** _

Paul nodded. And he smiles vacantly as he heard People, the rioters walking through him, ready to meet the prophet

_I'm glad too._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment about your favourite parts of the story


End file.
